A rose thawed by ice
by KanesRedemption
Summary: Weiss blinked several times to make certain she was seeing what was before her eyes. "Ruby, I was going to call you crazy for saying such a thing but you are right, this little thing does display your emotions." "I told you Weiss but you know me, I like to lie."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! New story here that I thought of a few days ago, pretty happy with the idea and how it was written and hoping it turns out just as good. This was co-written by xXIyra16Xx. I haven't given up on my other story, editor is taking a while but all is well. Enjoy this one.**

Since she was very young, Ruby had shown to be different than most. Not different in terms of disability. Ruby in her being, voice or otherwise was not capable of showing emotion. She always spoke monotonously, everyone she met believed that she did not care for anyone or anything. Even her father began to believe she did not care or even love him or her half-sister Yang. That still did not stop Yang from trying to get Ruby from expressing herself. It was a very emotional and grueling time for Yang, she would often yell at Ruby to actually put effort into expressing herself only to come back and apologize for being irrational and short tempered. The blonde knew what was wrong with Ruby and tried her best to help her sister deal with it but it was getting harder and harder to the point where Yang just gave up. However, it did not mean the older sister loved Ruby any less.

Not a single soul could piece together why Ruby was acting the way she was. Doctors could not find anything in her brain that showed any sort of defect. Even physiologists came to the conclusion that she didn't suffer any form of mental illness that could cause her to be emotionless. They stated that nothing was wrong, Ruby was just this way out of choice. Ruby knew what was wrong with herself, but how would anyone believe her? If she told anyone why she couldn't express any emotion people would laugh and call her crazy, so she kept it to herself.

It made her childhood very difficult. Ruby had taught herself just enough to pass, nothing over the top and nothing too low for her to fail classes. All in all, she was an average student. She didn't have many friends during her time at Signal. Rarely was there someone patient enough to deal with Ruby's condition. Some friends abandoned her because of her lack of emotion. One particular friend had told her about things that happened with her family and they stopped being friends because of how she was.

"Look, Ruby, I know you're different in terms of your condition but I can't do this anymore, remember when I told you about my father being ill? You showed nothing, you didn't even say anything and I think it's best we aren't friends anymore."

Ruby nodded in understanding, her heart wailing at her loss but Ruby knew this would happen sooner or later, she knew her friends would abandon her because of her condition. The only person who understood her was her half-sister Yang. But one night, after trying to stop the infamous Roman Torchwick from robbing a Dust shop, everything had changed. Ruby's life was accelerated in a way she wasn't ready for.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back."

Ruby stared neutrally at the woman's glare as she paced in front of Ruby.

"And a slap on the wrist."

The platinum blonde haired woman slapped her riding crop down next to Ruby's wrist and Ruby's gaze followed the crop down, not even flinching as it hit the table with a resonating slap. The woman's brow furrowed, her tactics usually scared children of her age but for some reason had no effect.

"But someone is here to see you." The woman moved aside to reveal a grey-haired man with a green scarf, the man held a plate of cookies in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Ruby Rose."

The man set the cookies down in front of Ruby. Ruby eyed them suspiciously before looking back to the man.

"You have silver eyes."

"Uh, thanks?" Ruby eyed the cookies once more before quickly looking back up to the man.

"The cookies aren't poisoned, young lady." He assured.

Ruby took a cookie, taking a small bite to test the man's statement. Nothing had happened to Ruby so she devoured the rest of the cookie before eating the rest in a similar fashion. The man with the scarf had waited for Ruby to finish eating her treats before continuing his questioning.

The man with the scarf nodded towards the blond woman, she began to tinker with her scroll to bring up video of the fight Ruby had done.

"Who taught you to do this?"

The man had put the scroll down on the table, which was replaying the fight Ruby had just gone through.

"Before I answer that, I want to know why I'm here."

"Answer my questions and the answer will reveal itself."

"Fine." Ruby gave in with a blank face.

"Now once again, where did you learn to do this?" The green suit wearing individual gestured towards the fight.

"Signal." Ruby blinked.

"Signal taught you how to use the most dangerous weapon in the world?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"One person in particular, yes."

"The only person I know who uses a weapon like that is a dusty old crow."

"That would be my uncle, he was the one who taught me."

"I see, do you know who I am Ruby?"

"You're Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ruby answered flatly.

"And why do you want to be a huntsman? You seem to like stopping criminals, why not be something like a police officer?"

"Policer officers are fine, huntsmen are just cooler and live a rogue life going from village to village helping people, I would like to help everyone not just the people in Vale."

"Would you like to come to my school Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"If you'll have me," Ruby monotonously said.

Ozpin looked to the blonde woman to his left, who just rolled her eyes and huffed not surprised in the slightest that this would happen.

"Alright, then that settles that, I shall see you at Beacon miss Rose." Ozpin smiled and stood from his chair. "I do hope you enjoy the time you spend there."

Ruby had no reaction to the news, at least nothing in terms of body language. She had simply nodded. Ozpin merely shrugged it off as nothing more than nervousness at being let into something years earlier than she had expected.

As inwardly excited as Ruby was, she was dreading going to Beacon. It was already nerve wracking for her to be pushed up by two years. Ruby suddenly saw some memories of her past.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you Ruby?! Why don't you care about anything?!"_

 _"You're bloody crazy!"_

 _"Stay away from us weirdo."_

Ruby couldn't help it, she never asked to be born with this. Shaking her head to snap herself out of her reminiscence, Ruby continued her way to the landing pad where many new Beacon students were waiting excitingly, ready to begin their new life as hunters and huntresses in training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! here we are with chapter 2, and boy oh boy was this story a huge hit. Did not think I would get this many favorites/follows so quickly. And for those that reviewed, don't worry, I'll update this story as soon as I am able to. In addition, I have no idea how long this story will be but I can definitely say it will not be short. Enough talk though, onto why you're really here. Enjoy!**

Suffocating, Ruby was certain she was going to die, she tried in vain attempt to push her attacker away.

"Can't… breathe…."

Ruby's attacker dropped her to the ground, stepping back to sheepishly rub her neck.

"Sorry Rubes, I just can't believe you're coming to Beacon with me!" Her half-sister chirped happily.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Ruby gasped out her retort causing Yang to drop her hand.

"No, but I said I was sorry."

"If you say so."

Yang glared down at Ruby, she admitted to herself that she might have gone overboard with the hug but she wasn't going to tell Ruby that.

"I'm just excited that you're coming to Beacon with me."

"At this rate, I'll be dead before I make it into Beacon."

Yang sighed, she really wished Ruby did not have to be like this and was instead an innocent, sweet girl like Summer was. Yang saddened at the memory of Summer, she was super mom to both Yang and Ruby, even with Ruby being the way she was. Yang, however, did not have time to always be sad about Summer, she had a sister to take care of.

"Well Ruby, at least you can start a new life, make some new friends, in a sense you're dying."

Ruby looked up at Yang once more, her eyes full of confusion.

"I have you so why would I need new friends?"

Yang looked away from Ruby an embarrassed smile forming on Yang's face. "I promised my friends that I'd meet up with them once I got to Beacon."

Ruby watched a blond haired boy clutching his stomach and mouth run behind Yang, he lurched a little bit behind Yang but kept moving shortly after stopping. Yang looked briefly at Ruby, confused on what she saw.

"What's disgusting Ruby?"

A blank look at Yang's feet led Yang to her answer, on her shoe was a small bit of vomit. Yang took a moment to realize just what was there.

"Oh…"

Ruby quickly stood up and ran away once Yang began shaking her shoe.

"Yang, get that away from me."

Yang hopped closer to Ruby

"Ruby get it off."

And closer.

"Get it away from me Yang."

And closer.

"Get it off Ruby."

"Yang get that away from me."

Yang was almost within rubbing distance of Ruby.

"GET IT OFF AND IT WON'T BE NEAR YOU FOR MUCH LONGER."

Ruby trapped herself in a corner, she whirled around, back pressed against the walls of the airship as far as she could, looking at Yang's evil grin as she approached. Ruby never realized how massive the ship was, enough so that Ruby believed a house could fit in here and still have enough room for all these passengers to walk around without being cramped.

"Just let me rub it off on you Ruby."

"No, I will not have vomit on me the first day of school."

"Come on, it's not like it will be noticeable."

Yang wiggled her eyebrows as Ruby glared at her.

"No."

Yang was about to retort but the announcement for arrival at Beacon had saved Ruby from more torture, for now. Ruby sped past Yang, leaving her with a vomit-covered shoe pointed towards where Ruby had been. Yang craned her neck around, put her shoe down and followed after Ruby out the door. Ruby was taking in the sights of Beacon as Yang approached.

"Great to look at, isn't it Ruby?"

"It's ok I guess."

Yang rolled her eyes, Ruby was back to her monotone voice.

"My friends are here so I'm leaving now, bye."

Yang caused a whirlwind of feet as she shuffled around with her friends to line themselves properly which ended with a disoriented Ruby. Ruby spun around and around before collapsing and landing on a pile of suitcases. Ruby grumbled to herself, complaining about how typical it was for Yang to abandon but was brought out of her thoughts by a loud screech.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Ruby studied the girl now present before her. Her hair as white as fresh winter snow, her eyes blue as the clearest skies. She had nearly perfect porcelain skin, the only mishap about it being the vertical scar across her left eye but Ruby found that enhanced the beauty she had rather than ruin it in Ruby's opinion. The girl wore a dress that was mainly white but faded to a light blue at the hem, the same went for the girl's bolero jacket which had sort of bell sleeves. The only bad thing about her was the way she spoke, almost as if she thought herself above Ruby and as far as she assumed everyone else.

"Uh, sitting down to recover from being dizzy?"

"Why can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Because I don't specifically choose where to sit down Princess." Ruby gave a blank stare causing the girl to shuffle a little from the uncomfortableness it gave off.

"You need to be more careful." She huffed as she regained her composure.

The white themed girl reached down to pick up a vial that had rolled away, turning to glare at Ruby once it was retrieved. Ruby stood up to match her height.

"Besides, do you have any idea what you've run into? Or who I am?"

"No and no, nor do I care," Ruby stated bluntly.

"You've fallen onto dust."

"Uh?"

The girl shook the vial as she began to explain what the contents of the vial.

"Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice!"

Ruby inhaled a breath and with it some dust causing a tickle in her nose.

"Is any of this making sense?"

Ruby held a finger to her nose, trying in vain to prevent her sneezing. The sneeze triggered the fire in the vial, covering White and Ruby in soot and leaving a crater in the pristine tiles of Beacon.

"Ugh, this is exactly what I was talking about, speaking of not paying attention, aren't you a little young to be at a combat school? This isn't a fairy tale."

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was here to impress a harpy," Ruby argued back in her signature monotone.

The girl was stunned into silence, however briefly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" the girl in white shrieked angrily

"I called you a harpy," Ruby admitted, she didn't care who this girl was. She didn't care much about anything.

"IF I'M A HARPY THEN YOU'RE A-A-A SHRIMP." The girl tried to counter but failed miserably.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with you hag?" Ruby said as she chuckled in her mind.

The girl in the bolero jacket simply stood there, her face red from embarrassment from being insulted by someone younger than her and angry for being called both a harpy and a hag in two small sentences. Ruby didn't care either way. The white-haired girl huffed and stormed off towards the destination for first years, Ruby smirked inwardly as the girl walked away.

"See you later."

Ruby followed the general direction of where the prestigious girl went but was stopped short by a voice calling her from behind. Ruby turned to the voice and saw a blond haired boy running to her.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" the red-caped girl asked flatly.

"Hey, motion sickness is a common problem for people." The boy with blond hair pointed out

Ruby stood unimpressed "Right."

"My name is Jaune Arc, by the way, rolls right off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune proclaimed, his chest puffed out with pride.

"Sure they do Jaune," Ruby responded.

"At least I didn't blow a hole into school grounds." He snickered.

"Yes, I'm very glad you did that Jaune, great for you," Ruby said sarcastically with her non-expressive tone.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean." Jaunes brows furrowed in both confusion and slight annoyance.

"And you don't have to talk to me but you chose to."

With that Ruby simply walked off, the girl's neutral voice bothered Jaune, so much so that he stopped and stared at Ruby with a mix of emotions before deciding to keep his distance from her. This was going to be a long four years for Jaune.

 **I don't own anything, all characters belong to RT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter, had fun writing it though took a while because of school.**

 **THB4: In a way, yes Weiss does.  
**

Jaune was certain he had bad luck, maybe he had done something in a past life to be cursed so. The first beautiful girl he found was rude and his possible friend at Beacon turned out to be just as rude if not worse.

Jaune sighed for the fifth time, where else was he going to find someone that was actually nice for a change? Little did Jaune know green eyes tracked his every move, like a wolf tracking its prey. After searching for a spot to stand for several moments, Jaune finally found a spot next to a random student. He began to think that coming to Beacon might have been a bad idea but was snapped out of reminiscence when he heard shouting. Turning his head towards the source, he groaned as it was turning into a shouting match between the two girls from earlier. He didn't really focus on their conversation but heard snippets of back and forth insults and complaining. However, Jaune did perk up at the mention of his features, chiming in to say his piece about how he was a natural blond only to receive two scoffs and told to go away. Somehow feeling worse than earlier, Jaune shifted his focus towards Ozpin at the front. The man rattled on about everyone in the auditorium being wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction much to Jaune's confusion. Jaune was more and more convinced that cheating his way into this school was a mistake.

The blond-haired woman he saw for a brief moment took Ozpin's place. Jaune hadn't remembered her name as he was emptying his stomach into a trash can due to the motion sickness.

"All students report to the ballroom; your initiation begins tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Jaune followed the mass of students shuffling towards the ballroom, some seemed to be in a hurry as if trying to get a first-hand pick spot was somehow better than coming in last. Jaune didn't really care, a spot is a spot. Jaune collided with someone that he swore wasn't there a minute ago, looking up to a ponytail of red hair hide behind a pair of green eyes now staring down at him with a curious look.

"Sorry." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and pushed himself off the floor, hurrying past the person before a word was spoken. Jaune was sure there was a joke about bumping into someone and making friends but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, literally or metaphorically. It would be both a problem and difficult if Jaune could put a finger inside of his brain but he chose not to think about things like that, it was not going to get him anywhere that he would like to think about. Gathering the nightwear, he packed, Jaune went to the nearest changing room. He wasn't sure if he could call it a changing room since it was filled with lockers, but the school didn't exactly have a changing room, this locker room was the closest thing to it, Jaune just decided to mix the names and call it a changing locker room. A misleading title in his opinion but no one cares about that right? Absentmindedly putting on his pyjamas – a real lady killer his pyjamas were in his opinion but yet again, who cares? Jaune strut into the hall, feeling quite proud of himself, watching as the boys around him with no shirts wrestled. He glanced over at Yang at the sound of her purring and was met with a face of disgust.

"Can't charm everyone I guess."

Yet a different girl was screaming on the inside.

* * *

"So Ruby", Yang looked from Jaune down to younger sister next to her. "Whatcha writing?"

"Writing a letter to the very few friends I had in Signal."

"That's so cute!" Yang squealed happily but her statement was cut off as a pillow slammed into her face, sending her down from the arm she was resting on.

"First off Yang, be quiet I'm trying to think here. Second, I don't know anyone here and I couldn't exactly take my very few friends with me."

"What about that Jaune guy? He seems…" Yang looked to find Jaune but he was nowhere to be seen "nice?"

"Would be, if he didn't ask all these dumb questions and just seemed stupid in general."

"What about that girl in white? What was her name again?

Yang propped herself up on a single arm, staring at Ruby as she scribbled down into her diary.

"Don't know her name I'll just call her the snow harpy."

"Ruby…" Yang's disappointing tone did nothing to sway Ruby, she hadn't moved her eyes from what she was writing.

"You know you aren't going to make friends like this."

"I know, I just don't want friends that are already going to be a problem before we even start being friends, case in point being Jaune and whatever that other girls name is."

Yang sighed, she needed to find a way to get Ruby friends and fast.

"Ruby maybe, you just need to, I don't know, not be so close minded?" Yang said as she fiddled with the zip of her sleeping bag. She knew Ruby could express herself like other people but it didn't mean Yang wouldn't try and coax her out.

Yang regretted saying those words as soon as they left her mouth, the glare Ruby was giving her made her shrink on herself a little.

"And what exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, don't drive people away? Try to be nice to them?"

"You mean how White was nice to me?" Ruby blank stared her sister, while expression of emotion was difficult her sarcasm was not affected in the slightest.

Yang tilted her head. "Who's white?"

"The crabby luggage girl, but I might start calling her snow harpy."

"Right, ok…" Yang's brows furrowed.

"Like I was saying, how was she nice to me? How wouldn't Jaune just stop pestering me with stupid questions? Why should I even bother with making friends, they're just going to abandon me anyway." Ruby turned over her back facing Yang. "I'm not trusting people like that ever again."

"Ruby.." Yang moved her hand towards Ruby but before it was even close to touching her, her little sister spoke in her monotoned voice.

"I don't want to hear it, Yang," Ruby said. "Just leave me alone."

Yang looked down, tears almost threatening to spill out of her eyes. She didn't know it bothered Ruby that much. Yang wrapped her sleeping bag around her, closing her eyes and hoping for a better tomorrow, the light that illuminated the room was extinguished covering Yang's vision with permanent darkness. Tomorrow would be a better day, Yang knew it would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, apologies for the delay, trying to find a job is hard. But, the chapter is here now so enjoy.**

Yang cracked opens her eyes at the sign of first light hitting her eyes. She groaned as she turned over towards her half-sister besides. The events of last night came to Yang as she stared at Ruby, her stomach rising and falling in sync with her breathing. Yang flipped to laying on her back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of others that were in the process of waking up. Yang sighed, sitting up to stretch her aching muscles. Yang was feeling happy despite last night, she just needed to pass this test and she was in Beacon, she thought back on her life and what got her to this point. All those hard years studying, emphasis on studying, to get into Beacon. Yang was going to love it here. Her train of thought was interrupted when her sister yawned. Yang thought the yawn was rather adorable to hear.

"Morning Ruby." Yang chirped out, almost sounding like a bird but whether Ruby noticed, she certainly didn't respond to it.

Instead, Ruby grumbled out a good morning back and Yang remembered how much of a morning person Ruby was, even less so than Yang herself and that was saying something. Yang did not like the morning at all. Yang looked towards Ruby, a quick flash of color catching her eye.

"What are you angry about this early?"

Ruby said nothing which led Yang to two things, this morning was especially bad for some reason or last night was still bothering Ruby. Hopefully using her weapon would lighten up her mood. The sun certainly wasn't doing it. Yang chuckled in her head, not her brightest joke but it got the job done. Watching Ruby get up and walk herself to the bathroom on the other side of the ballroom, Yang decided she needed to get her morning necessities out of the way as well. Yang had to jog slightly to catch up to Ruby.

"So, Ruby, are you ready for initiation?" the blonde brawler nudged her little sister.

"Yes, I'm ready to not talk to anyone today and let my weapon do the talking for me," Ruby answered plainly.

"Always were a weapon nut." Yang silently said to herself but Ruby managed to hear it.

"Like you're one to talk Yang, you'll kill people if they touch your hair."

The flatness of Ruby's voice always hurt Yang, she did not think she would ever get over the sting of it but loved Ruby nonetheless.

"It's different, weapons are, you know, weapons, and my hair is for making me look better, your weapon doesn't make you look better." Yang tried to explain.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "In either situation, someone ends up almost dead or does end up dead, in general, they're both the same."

Yang shook her head. "There is a difference, you're being told to kill someone while I'm not."

"I don't need to be told to kill someone," Ruby said out of nowhere.

Yang stopped short in shock.

"You mean to tell me you would kill someone even if you're not told to do it?"

"Yup." Ruby popped the p to emphasize her point.

Yang kept staring in shock at Ruby's furthering form.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder "It was a joke Yang, calm down."

"I seriously doubt that was a joke." The older of the two narrowed her eyes.

"What you think and what I know are two different things." Ruby shrugged as she continued to walk away.

Yang remained silent. Ruby did have a point, but she didn't agree with everything Ruby said. However, she had a point that both things are generally the same. Yang's threatening others over her hair was petty, but she loved her hair almost as much as she loved Ruby. Yang spared a glance towards Ruby. Yang decided to stay out of Ruby's way considering what she saw. Or at least stay silent until Ruby had her weapon in her hands. Once they had arrived at the weapons room, both Yang and Ruby split to their individual lockers and had noticed the blonde-haired boy, a red-haired girl and the snow harpy all conversing, the red-haired girl seemed to be more focused on the blonde-haired boy than the snow harpy while she tried to drive the blonde-haired boy away. Ruby pushed past them, specifically shoving snow harpy out of the way as the blonde-haired boy had been pinned to a locker by the other girl's spear. Though, to be fair she had apologized for it. Yang had begun to leave when a voice called out to her.

"Hey!"

Yang turned towards the voice to see the snow-haired girl Ruby mentioned. _What did Ruby call this girl? Snow harpy or something?_

"Yes? Can I help you with something Snow White?"

The white-haired girl's eyes narrowed. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"What is her problem?" she almost demanded to know.

"Who's problem?" Yang's brow rose.

"That girl you were just with," The snow-themed girl said with a roll of her eyes

"My sister?" Yang tilted her head.

The 'snow harpy' stared at Yang like she had grown two heads. "That's your sister?"

"Half-sister technically but yes she is." The blonde nodded.

"Well, what is your sister's problem with me?" the girl folded her arms across her chest with her hip slightly cocked to the side, a pose that clearly stated ' _I want answers and I want them now_ '

"If it isn't obvious enough, she doesn't like you." Yang snorted.

"Yes, but why? Does she not know who I am?" the short prestigious woman asked with both confusion and annoyance.

"No, she doesn't, nor does she really care." Yang shrugged.

The snow harpy sighed. "Can you tell her that we need to speak?"

"Why don't you talk to herself?" Yang put a hand on her hip and pointed towards where Ruby left.

"Excuse me?" the frozen princess blinked.

"Talk to her yourself," Yang repeated.

The bolero jacket wearing girl opened and closed her mouth, her face scrunching in fury.

"Do YOU know who I am?" she screeched

"No, nor do I care." Yang gave the girl a hard glare "And if my sister doesn't like you, neither do I."

Yang smiled at the Snow Harpy's anger as she stormed past Yang. It was going to be a fun four years for the blonde. Suddenly a voice erupted from the speakers in the weapon locker room.

 _ **Would all first-year students report to the cliffside for initiation, I repeat, all first-year students report to cliffside for initiation.**_

Yang stepped out of weapons room, catching a glimpse of white turning a corner that was not heading in the direction of the cliffside. Yang grew suspicious and followed the girl as quietly as she could, rounding a few corners and tip-toeing around she found the girl talking with her sister, much to Yang's surprise, if she was being honest with herself she thought the white-haired girl was too proud, too stuck up to listen to her advice. Yang didn't stay long though, Ruby needed to sort this out herself, she had to deal with the problems of becoming friends without her help.

Yang arrived at the cliffside and noticed that several of the first-year students were missing. Ruby and the so-called snow harpy being two of them. Yang checked the scroll she was given, ten minutes until initiation would start, hopefully, they made it on time. The first years sat or stood around idly, some chatted with each other while others did nothing. A few minutes went by and Ruby along with the snow themed girl and a few other students arrived. The girl in white looked like she had been crying but was difficult to tell from where she was standing and Ruby, well still looked like Ruby. Yang faced towards the forest and activated her gauntlets sliding over her forearm showing that she was ready for battle. The yellow painted metal glinting in the sunlight.

"Welcome students, to your initiation, your task is simple, reach the northern end of the forest and collect a relic. Once you have your relic come back to this cliff. Ms Goodwitch and I will be monitoring and grading you on your performance. There will be Grimm in this forest so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Ozpin swirled his coffee around, a grin forming on his face at what was going to happen to the students, this was by far his favorite way to start the initiation.

"Regarding your teams, you will be given them today, with that said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. So, find someone you know you will work well with. As for getting into the forest, you will be launched and find your on-landing strategy while in the air. Good luck."

The blonde-haired boy, Jaune, raised his hand as students began their launch sequence into the forest.

"Uh sir, did you bring us parachutes for this landing strategy?"

"No, you will be making something on your own."

"But-" Jaune's comment was cut off as his pad launched him into the forest.

Ozpin was reminded how much he loved his job.

Yang placed her sunglasses on her face, winked at Ruby and whooped as she was launched into the forest below.

 **Co-Author's Note:**

 **Hey xXIyra16Xx here, I am the co-author of this fic here. Just poppin' in to say hello and hope that you are enjoying this story. I do have my own stories to write, however, so I don't add too much to this fic because well it wouldn't be KanesRedemption's fic if I did. So, I just add little pieces. Anyway, I better get back to one of my many fics I have going on. Have a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back (even way earlier than last time) with a new chapter. I'd like to thank Iyra for editing these chapters, she does a fantastic job. I finally got a job, it's working with 3-5 year olds so that's going to be you know, one wild ride. Anyway enjoy the good stuff. I got more stories in the works at the moment.**

* * *

Ruby felt the rush wind pushing against her as she soared through the air. She gazed over the tall trees of the Emerald Forest, her mind racing to come up with a land strategy for a safe fall. She felt something crash against her face, causing her to spit out whatever had entered her mouth which she found to be feathers.

"Oh well, things die all the time." Ruby rolled her eyes, the bird was just unlucky or stupid but no use thinking about it now.

Unfurling Crescent Rose from her back, she hooked her weapon around a branch and used it as a bar to allow her to land on the ground. Ruby landed with a twirl off the branch, a flip in the air and on two feet, throwing her arms as if presenting herself with a "ta-dah".

"Judges?" Ruby turned behind her only to be met with nothing.

"Right, initiation test, not a gym," Ruby reminded herself a little sad on the inside about no one scoring her performance, folding her Scythe and stowing it under her cloak.

"Now where am I going for the relic again?" she turned about, randomly choosing a direction and proceeded through the shrubbery, her red cloak had snagged itself on a few branches of the bush, with a huff Ruby pulled which caused her to stumble out and collide into something, something that yelped in surprise.

"Owww." The scythe wielder rubbed her head as she looked at the object that she collided into. However, it wasn't a tree or boulder, like she thought. Instead, she found that it was a person she did not want to see. The girl in white. Groaning she turned and walked over to a nearby tree to smack her head against it.

"Why of all people, did it have to be her?" Ruby said to herself, pulling her head away and kept hitting her head against the tree.

"You know, I'm not much happier to be with you considering what you did earlier." The snow-themed girl looked to Ruby. "But since were going to be partners, might as well introduce ourselves. I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the world renowned-."

"Stop right there." Ruby held her hand up causing the heiress to stop mid-sentence

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Weiss was not used to being interrupted by anyone let alone someone that clearly did not deserve to be at Beacon.

"I don't care who you are. Since you're here at this school, you're no bigger or smaller than the rest of here." Ruby whipped her head towards Weiss. "Now if you please do not talk anymore and let's get initiation over with."

Ruby turned and stalked off towards what Weiss assumed was the correct way to the temple.

"Wait, what's your name?" Weiss shouted out towards the girl running after her "Ruby. Now come on. Are you even sure this is the right way to the temple?"

"Nope, better than standing there and figuring it out though, Grimm are going to find us eventually." Ruby continued to march forward.

Weiss stared at Ruby. "Wouldn't it be better than if we figured out where we are going instead of just randomly guessing?"

Ruby turned towards Weiss her voice neutral as always. "The longer we stay here the higher chance we have of running into Grimm, so no Weiss, I don't think trying to figure out where we are going is a better idea."

Irritation began to build within Ruby at how dumb Weiss seemed to be but her facial expression did not show it.

"It was just an idea," Weiss stated, shooting Ruby an annoyed glare as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ruby simply turned away from Weiss and continued on her previous path, "An idea yes, but not a very good one. Unless you have something that's actually useful to contribute then I suggest keeping quiet and letting me lead."

"What is your problem?" Weiss took her arms off her chest and put them on her hips, tapping her foot while waiting for Ruby's response.

Ruby sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly, her voice emotionless. "Weiss, we already went over what my so-called problem is, I am not going to repeat it because it seems you would never understand my condition no matter how many times I explain it."

Ruby walked off towards the temple, leaving a tearful Weiss behind.

"Don't cry Weiss, Schnees do not cry." Weiss shakily muttered to herself. Weiss used the back of her hands to wipe her tears away and shook her head to clear her head and followed after Ruby. Ruby was leaning against a tree waiting for Weiss to catch up.

"Finally. I was starting to think you got lost."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern but I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself."

"Right." Weiss was fairly certain Ruby just spoke with such a monotone that Ruby just set a new monotone level. Weiss wasn't sure if that was even possible but hearing is believing, right? Was that even the phrase? Weiss didn't care. Weiss felt like they had been walking for hours, to pass the time Weiss had decided to try and talk to Ruby, horrible as a decision as Weiss thought it was.

"So, Ruby…" Weiss left the half question in the air, waiting for Ruby to respond.

"So Weiss?" A witty retort, as expected of Ruby, Weiss thought.

"Why do you want to be a huntress?" Weiss held out her hand towards Ruby as if suggesting she answer the question.

"To protect." Weiss waited several seconds thinking there was more to her answer and was honestly shocked to hear her give such an answer.

"That's it?"

"Yes Weiss, that's all, is there something you wanted me to add?" Why do you want to be a huntress?" the girl in the red hood asked the snow themed girl in return.

"No, I'm just surprised by your answer considering how you act. The reason I want to be a huntress is a little more personal so I prefer not to answer." Weiss looked off to the side hoping that she didn't have to explain her predicament as to why she is at Beacon.

Ruby remained quiet for several moments, considering if pressing Weiss about the answer was going to be worth the later risk. "Very well."

Weiss let go of a breath she didn't think she was holding and gave a small bow of gratitude "I….thank you for not pressing me about it."

"I was actually going to but thought it wouldn't be worth the later risk." Ruby shrugged nonchalantly

Weiss let out a nervous chuckle. "Well once again, thank you for not pressing me about it."

"Don't mention it, Weiss." The scythe wielder gave a slight nod,

It made Weiss happy to know that Ruby cared, at least in her own weird emotionless, monotone way.

The duo walked on in silence for a short time before Ruby spoke up.

"This is taking too long," Ruby complained but her voice remained impartial, expressing no ounce of irritation, it was not lost on Weiss that the girl in red did like to complain.

"I agree, I think we landed-"

Whatever Weiss was going to say was lost and replaced with a screech. A shadow covered both of them for a brief second before it passed. A very large shadow.

"Hmm." Ruby looked up her head tilting slightly. Weiss did not like the way that sounded in her mind, she could see the cogs turning in Ruby's head and the heiress got the feeling she was not going to like the idea at all.

"What are you thinking?" Weiss slowly backed away, afraid for her life.

"Just follow my lead." Ruby brought her Crescent Rose out, planting the tip of the scythe into the ground and aimed at the Nevermore flying above them and shot. The bird swerved its head downward towards Ruby and roared at her. Weiss was terrified as the bird flew closer and closer.

"Ruby, what do you think you are doing."

No answer.

"Ruby, stop this you're scaring me."

Still, no answer and the giant feathery Grimm was closing in fast.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked at Weiss and said the words the fencer did not want to hear. "Hop on Weiss were going for a ride."

Weiss never screamed so loud or at all for that matter in her life as the Nevermore took them into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, enjoy the show. Surprise? announcement at the end of chapter.  
**

* * *

"RUBY, THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST IDEA YOU'VE EVER COME UP WITH." Weiss felt as if her voice was going to give out before they arrived at the temple with how loudly she was shouting. The wind was wiping Weiss's hair around it made it difficult to see Ruby approaching her.

"So far Weiss, it's the only idea I've come up with." If Ruby wasn't right in front of Weiss, Ruby's voice would have been lost to the wind, although Weiss thought she was just a little TOO close. The kind of close that led to _**things**_ in the books Weiss managed to sneak into her room. Weiss shook her head to clear those thoughts away and crawled to the edge of the Nevermore to see the temple fast approaching.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted over the roar of the wind and wings of the giant bird, "We're almost over the temple." Weiss turned to look back at Ruby only to find her missing, Weiss's eyes widened at the missing girl and whipped her head back to the towards the temple to see Ruby falling towards it. The girl in the red cloak seemed to be mouthing something to which Weiss had guessed Ruby had wanted her to jump.

She looked down once more and gulped. This couldn't be any worse than getting on the bird? Right?

Weiss took one deep breath and jumped. Once she had started falling, Weiss concluded falling off of the bird was in fact, much worse than getting on the bird. She felt like the wind was sucking the breath out of her. She hated this, she shouldn't have ever followed Ruby's idea.

Weiss was rapidly approaching the ground. She needed a strategy and fast for the landing she was close to missing. Her thoughts were cut short when something slammed into her left side causing her to turn her head. A mess of blond hair caught her eye before her gaze drifted downward to Jaune's grinning face.

"Hey there Snow Angel."

The moment didn't last long for the duo realised were still falling. With a brief yet girlish scream from Jaune, the two landed on the ground. Fortunately, Weiss managed to land on Jaune's back. The young heiress rolled her eyes, quickly inspecting her nails to ensure none of them was broken or chipped before standing up to find Ruby.

"My hero."

Jaune groaned from his position on the floor, "My back."

Angry was an understatement to what Weiss was feeling right now, no, she was furious at the girl in the red hood. Her cold hard blue eyes spotted the said girl standing next to her sister as well as a few others, looking in her direction. However, as soon as their eyes met Weiss's rage increased ten-fold.

"See, told you she would be fine." Ruby pointed out bluntly.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss screeched angrily, stomping towards the young huntress-to-be.

"Yes?" Ruby blinked with a slight tilt of her head.

Weiss REALLY wanted to strangle Ruby, it was as if the girl was not capable of showing the least bit of concern for what had happened?

"How – how – HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Weiss yelled, "YOU LEFT ME ON THAT FLYING MONSTER!"

"Do what Weiss? I didn't make you do anything, you followed along." Ruby stared at Weiss, her eyes as flat as her voice. "Also jumping off was the only option to get down."

Weiss opened her mouth to scream at Ruby once more but stopped. She thought back to both getting on the bird and when she jumped off the bird. Ruby was correct, she hadn't forced Weiss to get on the bird though the chances of finding something that could overrun them was higher if they went on foot. Nor did Ruby force Weiss to jump off the giant flyer. It was a much better option than what other choices were given, such as waiting for the bird to throw her off somewhere far from her partner or the bird landed in Grimm territory or even at its nest. Weiss calmed down, her partner was only trying to make things easier for her, which she thought strange since Ruby liked to make things difficult.

"You're right Ruby, I'm sorry for screaming at you." Weiss stretched out her hand leaving Ruby to stare at it before shaking it.

"Apology accepted, now let's get our relic and get out of here before something else happens," Ruby said and jogged to the temple, picking up the white knight for Weiss and herself. Weiss walked past Ruby, looking up to Yang and grinned back at Weiss.

"I can see she's warming up to you a little bit."

Weiss stared at Yang like she had one arm, "I don't know where or how you see that. I feel like she's been nothing but rude to me."

"Trust me, I'm her sister, I know what I'm talking about." Yang kept her smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Yang."

Once Weiss had turned away, she smiled. She liked the idea of Ruby actually being well, less Ruby. Weiss paused all actions. Was it possible for Ruby to act any other way? Based on what Yang had said Ruby even acted the way she is towards Yang. If she acts that way towards family, was it even possible for her to change? Weiss would have to thoroughly investigate this information. Weiss proceeded towards Ruby, just as Weiss was opening her mouth a screech sounded.

"Weiss, I always knew you were a harpy but I didn't think you could actually screech, that's impressive." Ruby stared at Weiss.

Weiss shut her mouth, not certain if she should be embarrassed or angry or both.

"That was not me Ruby."

"I know Weiss." Ruby looked up at the Nevermore flying overhead. "I know."

A crash from the forest interrupted any further thought. Everyone looking at the giant bird in the sky turned their heads towards the new sound. Bursting through the tree line, a large Deathstalker came into the clearing.

"So that's where the Deathstalker went," Pyrrha said aloud.

"What?" Blake turned her head towards Pyrrha, a confused expression on Blake's face. "What do you mean that's where the Deathstalker went?"

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head sheepishly embarrassed that she managed to lose sight of the giant scorpion that was now present before them.

"Well, it was chasing me, Jaune was on its tail literally. It threw Jaune into this clearing much, to everyone's surprise, I was told. I kept running then all of a sudden it stopped chasing me and ran back into the forest. I assumed that it did not want to keep chasing me due to possibly sensing how many of us there were but that seems to not be the case."

Ruby spoke up answering what Blake was going to ask next.

"It knew the Nevermore was coming back, so it waited for when it arrived to show itself."

Pyrrha nodded. "Correct."

Ruby turned her eyes towards the Nevermore than towards the Deathstalker.

"This isn't the best place to fight them," Ruby observed, "I'm fairly certain there are some ruins just over the hill."

Ruby took off sprinting towards the destination followed by Yang, Blake, and JNPR. Weiss stayed behind causing Ruby to turn around.

"Weiss, come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Weiss drew her blade, glaring at the Deathstalker.

"If we take the Deathstalker out here and now, we don't need to worry about it."

Weiss charged toward the Deathstalker while at the same time the Nevermore hurled its feathers from above down at the snow themed fencer. Looking up the heiress's mind went blank, she knew wasn't going to make it in time to get out of the way and the quills would penetrate right through her glyphs if she summoned them. Weiss closed her eyes tightly, awaiting her death. A scream and the feeling something wet splash against her made her open her eyes and what she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **I have something to announce, I joined a fanfiction discord server. If you want to come and see unedited sneak peeks of this story (and talk to me) feel free to join! hhA5hnU Some of that link might be cut out, if you know how joining discord servers works then you should know whats missing. If not, when you join a server what you need to join will be listed there. I hope to see people there! If you do need help, feel free to PM me.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, boy oh boy has it been a long time since, you know, anything has been done with this story. I've been busy with (insert list of lame excuses here). So yea but now that this is out, have fun.**

Weiss stared in shock and horror, her body trembling in fear. Blood flowed from Ruby's wound like a crimson river staining the grass under her in a vibrant red. The young huntress was barely conscious as she groaned and placed a weak hand over the deep gash on her side to stem the blood from escaping her body. Weiss couldn't move, if she had listened to Ruby the young girl wouldn't have gotten hurt, tears welled up in her eyes. It took Yang shaking her by the shoulders aggressively to snap her out of her trance.

"Y-Yang, I-"

"Save it, we can chat later, right now we need to close my sister's wound or else she is going to die!" Yang shouted.

Weiss nodded and sent one guilty glance towards Ruby before putting a glyph up to block any further quills the Nevermore might unleash. Yang knelt down and picked Ruby up, the younger barely able to keep her eyes open.

"So," Weiss said somewhat fearfully. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Weiss, Ruby said to regroup at the ruins but…" Yang shook her head then gestured to the bleeding Ruby in her arms. "Don't think that idea is so good at the moment."

"I agree." Weiss looked around to the rest of the fleeing students. Weiss was about to call out to the others for a plan when a small voice spoke.

"Just put me down and get this sealed." The voice quietly said.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Yang both exclaimed.

"That's me." Ruby meekly nodded.

"We have nothing to seal the wounds with." Weiss blurted out, adding hand gestures to further emphasize her point. "And if you haven't noticed we don't exactly have time to stop, the Deathstalker and Nevermore are after us."

"I have noticed Weiss, Grimm doesn't exactly leave you alone." Ruby's flat voice cut down any further comments from Weiss. "But there might be a way to seal the wound."

Yang sat Ruby down at the base of a nearby tree, Ruby's cloak balled up behind her as she leaned back against it.

"Weiss, come here." Weiss leaned down towards Ruby. Ruby began to whisper into her ear.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Weiss gave Ruby a confused look.

Ruby nodded. "Just don't kill me and you're fine."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you have all this hope for me."

Ruby kept her eyes on Yang telling her through her stare that she will be ok as Weiss grabbed the fire dust vial from her pouch. "You're welcome Weiss."

Weiss carefully removed the cork on the vial and without even looking she addressed yang. "Yang, Ruby wants you to go on ahead with the others."

"But-" Yang was cut off as Weiss held her hand up.

"Yang, Ruby insists." Yang stared at Weiss.

Yang sat still, debating if she should listen to Ruby or ignore her and stay to assist.

"And before you even think about staying, Ruby said having you here is only going to make it worse for everyone else."

Yang blinked at Weiss. "What do you mean make it worse for everyone else?"

"I mean if you stay here, everyone else is going to have a harder time with the Grimm."

Yang's eyes flicked between Ruby and Weiss, hoping to find anything in their posture that told her to stay. Yang found nothing and nodded, running past Ruby and Weiss to catch up with the others. Weiss made certain Yang was gone and not waiting for Weiss to look away before turning her attention to Ruby, the young girl limp as her eyes flicked in and out of consciousness.

"Ruby, come on you have to stay awake," Weiss encouraged, Ruby mustered as much strength as she could and looked her blankly "This is going to hurt, you might want to bite down on something"

"It won't hurt," Ruby took a deep breath as she began to feel cold

"Right, forgot how you are for a moment." Weiss paused for a breath. "Hold still then, this won't be long," Weiss stated gently and began pushing Ruby's shirt up, A deep blush tinted the heiress's cheeks upon seeing Ruby's midriff and began lightly spreading the red dust over the wound. The skin began to sizzle upon contact with the dust. Ruby sharply inhaled as she felt the burning sensation on her right side as the wound started to close up, the young girl knew it was going to leave a scar because that one hit from the quill cut straight through her aura, draining it in one shot. Ruby also knew that she needed time for her aura to regenerate itself before she can use its abilities.

The white-haired fencer inspected the wound to make sure that it was properly sealed, seeing that it was indeed sealed Weiss stepped back to admire her work, nodding in satisfaction.

"The wound should be fine for now." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, Ruby slowly stood up and tested the area Weiss had sealed to verify that the wound would not reopen with the slightest movement. "But you will still need to see a proper medical professional and ensure that the wound has closed properly."

"It feels fine," Ruby grunted before dusting herself off of any dirt.

"That's what I said." Weiss looked at Ruby, her brow scrunching in thought.

"Your word and my feeling are two very different things, Weiss." Ruby paused to flex her hands. "But yes, you are correct, the wound should be fine but I'll go see the doctor once this is all over."

"I'll never understand you, Ruby." Weiss sighed and dragged her hands down her face.

"Not expecting people to understand how I am." Ruby faced the ruin and lowered her voice to barely a whisper before walking in the direction where the other initiates were "I just want them to know why I am."

"What did you say?" Weiss called out, jogging up to Ruby to keep close in case of an emergency.

"Nothing Weiss. Let's keep going." Ruby sped up, wanting to get to the rest of the students as quickly as possible so Weiss wouldn't ask her any questions. Weiss stared after Ruby for a short time, becoming increasingly suspicious about what Ruby had done but shook her head and ran after her. If Weiss had heard Ruby right, it sounded like Ruby wanted to make friends with people. But if Ruby did why is she so persistent on trying to keep them away? Did Ruby even want to make friends? Weiss would never know, but one thing was for certain. Weiss would gladly help Ruby become friends with everyone they had met at the temple but first Weiss had to be friends with Ruby. Weiss pushed aside all thoughts regarding Ruby and her friend making and chose to focus on why the forest was so quiet considering two massive Grimm had been chasing them.

Weiss felt this situation was very familiar. That was due to the fact that the situation was familiar, it had happened with Pyrrha and the Deathstalker. Weiss's eyes widened at the revelation of what was going to occur, the ruins was a trap for them. Weiss sprinted towards Ruby.

"Ruby, I was wondering why the forest seemed so quiet. The Grimm might be planning to use the ruins as a trap."

Ruby nodded towards Weiss. "Then we better hurry."

Ruby began sprinting towards the ruins. Weiss followed close behind.

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden." Weiss lifted an eyebrow towards Ruby.

"I'm not, trying to be friends with people and watching people die are very different." Ruby pointed out.

"If you say so, Ruby." Weiss smiled and shrugged, not believing Ruby's word in the slightest

"I do, now let's focus on saving everyone." Weiss nodded towards Ruby and focus on watching where she was going, hopefully, they weren't too late.

 **Some very small progress towards Ruby building as I am now calling it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I tried writing an action scene, first time writing one as I mostly read romance so don't get much experience with it. Hopefully it's satisfactory enough. I will also be working on a chapter 1 of a new story then come back to writing this. The new story however might take a bit of time since I will be the only one working on it unless someone decides to drop in and beta for it. With that said, enjoy this.**

* * *

The sounds of battle grew louder the closer Ruby and Weiss got to the ruins. Both girls could faintly hear someone speaking, what the person was saying neither Ruby nor Weiss knew.

"Sounds like we're too late or just on time." Ruby's flat voice overtook the sounds of the battle.

"Hopefully the latter, don't want anything bad to happen, annoying as some of this group is." Weiss retorted, Ruby decided not to question her comment effectively ending their short conversation. Ruby was certain Weiss complained about the last part of her statement. Which led Ruby to wonder why so many people seemed to complain about everything, is no one able to relax?

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, the girls saw the trouble their allies were having with the Grimm. A big surprise for Weiss was that Jaune was the one giving the orders to everyone. However, their allies were still clearly struggling against the Grimm, how they managed to hold was beyond anyone's guess. Weiss and Ruby immediately leapt into action, cheers and shouts of excitement rose from the struggling hunters.

"We were beginning to think you guys ditched us," Jaune shouted at Weiss and Ruby. His attention shifted back to the battle at the sound of Pyrrha yelling at him to focus. Hearing Pyrrha over the shouts of Nora, however, did prove difficult. The white and red themed girls reunited with Blake and Yang. The former offering a slight smile while the latter crushed her smaller half-sister.

"Ruby, you're back!" Yang happily spun her sister around in her bear-like grip.

"Yang, right now we have a problem that needs to be taken care of, then you can do whatever you want." The younger girl stated bluntly.

The sunny girl dropped her sister, sheepishly massaging the back of her head in embarrassment at how she had forgotten their situation so easily.

"Right, so you said you had a plan earlier?" Yang quickly blurted out, hoping to move past this topic.

Ruby nodded. "Take Blake and distract it for a bit, bring the bird near the cliff."

"Got it, come on Blake, we have a chicken to fry." Yang waved over to partner and hopped off among the ruins with her partner close behind.

"Weiss." The sudden voice directed at her made Weiss jump in her skin. The scare wasn't noticeable to Ruby much to the relief of Weiss.

"Y-yes Ruby?" Weiss stuttered out, scolding herself for such a slip-up, it wasn't like to a Schnee to be anything less than perfect. Something about Ruby made Weiss feel not like a Schnee, the source of the feeling from Ruby the snow girl was not able to identify.

"Come with me." Ruby's monotonous voice made certain that the statement was a command rather than something she could choose to obey. Weiss now had a slightly better idea of why she felt less like a Schnee and more like those whom she ordered around. The way Ruby talked made her words sound like a command above anything else. Most likely due to her flat voice, which was similar to, Weiss glanced down at her chest and cried just a bit. However, she had no time to waste thinking about such small things. Something much larger was on Weiss's mind.

Shaken out of her stupor, Weiss had noticed that Ruby had brought them to a much larger platform.

"Here's what I want you to do." Weiss straightened herself out, ready to execute whatever orders Ruby had for her.

"Once Blake and Yang bring the bird near the cliff, I want you to launch me to the cliff and boost me to the top, once I reach the top, give me a glyph aimed towards the bird."

"I understand." Weiss nodded. The snow girl took her stance and waited for Ruby's command. She thought it strange that they stood there, waiting while Blake and Yang risked their lives to make the plan work.

"Yang! Bring it over here." Weiss tightened her grip on Myrtenaster. The sweat forming in Weiss's palm signalled how tense her body was. She was anxious to get into the action. Her eyes followed the bird, something seemed wrong, instead of going towards the cliff the bird turned too sharp. Weiss realized the bird was coming towards them. Ruby noticed it too as she was already moving away. Weiss quickly followed and not a moment too soon. The bird crashed into the platform, bringing the entire section of the building into the deep gorge below.

"Weiss now, stick to the plan." Ruby's command immediately registered in Weiss's mind, several glyphs formed for Ruby running to and up the cliff. Before Weiss could even blink, Ruby was back in position next to her. Weiss looked at the Nevermore, the Nevermore's eyes blankly staring in shock at what had happened before plunging into the abyss below with the rest of its body.

Weiss said nothing, clearly mesmerised by the sheer fighting prowess of the younger girl. The cheering and whooping of Yang faded into the back of Weiss's mind.

That is until Ruby stepped into her view.

"And just how did you do that?"

Ruby blankly stared at Weiss. "Secret."

The snow girl folded her arms and rolled her eyes "Yes, very convincing."

Ruby shrugged "Then you should know how I did it."

"I suppose you're correct." Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Good job." Ruby lightly patted Weiss's back.

Weiss felt that was not a very encouraging pat.

"Now that the fight is over. Let's do what we were originally planning to do." Ruby took a quick glance at their starting point.

"Jaune were leaving," Ruby blankly stated, signalling to her group to follow her.

"We'll be right behind you!" Jaune shouted back, despite not being able to see Jaune's group. She knew he was close.

"Let's go figure out our teams then." Ruby began her walk towards the cliff.

Meanwhile, Ozpin stared at the performance through his hidden camera's scattered throughout the forest.

"Glynda if you would, please call the transports to gather the students so we may head back to the academy. We have a lot of work to do with our new stars." Ozpin glanced between each training hunter before him.

"Of course Professor Ozpin." Glynda began scrolling her scroll to signal the transports.

"Things are going to be interesting this year," Ozpin said as he kept his eyes focused on Ruby. "Very interesting indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, couple announcements before this chapter kicks off. Most or some of you might have already seen but I have a new story up. A Forsaken Rose, since I didn't put it in the actual summary for that story I'll put it here and update it in the summary later. The story is a full AU with some elements being retained from canon RWBY. The White Fang will be kept, not telling you for what as that would be spoilers. I also tried my hand at writing an action scene. Let me know how it feels (I'm rather proud of it for a first time anyway). Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Ruby blandly stated.

"Ruby, I think you meant to say the best idea ever." Yang happily responded.

"No, I meant what I said." Ruby retorted to her joyful sister. "We're trying to get someone on this team killed with this kind of setup."

Yang and Ruby looked at the messy arrangement of bunk beds courtesy of Yang's brain.

"I agree with Ruby." Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Nice to see were changing already." Yang glared at Weiss and crossed her arms, daring her to respond.

"And what, exactly is that supposed to mean." Weiss glared back.

"Need I remind you, Weiss, that you somehow got into ten different arguments with Ruby in the five minutes it took us to get here." Weiss moved her eyes towards Blake who talked before Yang could open her mouth. "I'm certain you set a new record on arguments in the shortest time if such a thing exists."

Weiss glanced down in embarrassment. "No need to rub it in Blake."

Blake stared with a smirk at Weiss. Blake would make certain Weiss never let this moment slip from her memory.

"With living arrangements finished, we should focus on our classes." Weiss paused a moment mid-sentence to stress her discontent with the beds.

"You mean the classes that start in five minutes?" Ruby's uninterested voice stated.

"What?" Weiss checked her scroll and screamed, causing Yang and Blake to cover their ears.

"We're going to be late!" Weiss stamped out the door before turning around to her team.

"What are you standing there for?! Move it!" Weiss ran down the hall to the first class of the day. Blake and Yang stared at where Weiss had been before she flew down the hall.

Ruby said nothing and followed with a less destructive meaning. Yang and Blake followed, silently confused but chose not to question Weiss's way of getting to class. Yang half expected a butler to carry the snow themed girl to class and was thoroughly disappointed one did not show up.

The two taller women of RWBY arrived at Professor Port's Grimm class to find Weiss angrily gesturing at them to sit down. Once seated, Weiss turned her attention to the monotone rose, to find her, much to Weiss's surprise, ready to take notes.

The girl in question saw snow white staring and turned to her.

"Yes?" Came the lifeless voice of Ruby.

It took Weiss a moment to recover from her shock at Ruby participating in class. "Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you taking the class seriously."

"Just because you like to mess around, doesn't mean I like to as well." Ruby yawned and turned her attention to Port.

Weiss was flabbergasted, Ruby was accusing her of messing around? Weiss tightened her grip on her writing utensil before she could explode in anger, she repeated a mantra in her head. After telling herself to remain calm in her head several times, the snow girl exhaled and felt, strangely better. She was honestly impressed that something so simple worked, why hadn't she thought of something like this sooner? Clearing her head of any current thoughts related to her predicament with the young Rose, Weiss put her attention into a more useful task, taking notes on Port's lecture.

Weiss would glance at Ruby occasionally, her comment from before still bothered her but not as much as earlier. Weiss asked herself questions about Ruby in her head. She did not come up with any satisfying answers that explained Ruby's odd behavior. Ruby suddenly stood up which shook Weiss out of her stupor. Her hand raised and offered herself as a volunteer for something. Weiss looked down towards Port and saw a rattling cage. A Grimm, Ruby was offering to show her skills to the class against a Grimm. How the professor managed to sneak a Grimm into the school was beyond Weiss. Weiss was concerned for Ruby, Weiss did not want her dead despite their constant arguments over matters. Weiss watched through her fingers in nervous anticipation, half wanting to watch and not.

Her hands pulled away from her face and fell into her lap. Neither the boar nor Ruby moved, the class waited with bated breath. The beast's hoof struck the ground, grinding against it to ready itself for the charge. Ruby's hands tightened their grip. The boar struck first, leaping forward and turning to a ball mid-leap to roll over the girl. A quick swipe down to the bone plating on its face brought it out of its roll and crashing into the seating behind. The boar shook off its daze and charged at Ruby once more, a quick cut to the inside of its leg caused it to squeal and throw a tusk straight into Ruby's stomach. She grunted and hit the front side of the professor's desk. Some gasped, others watched in horror as the balled form of the boar drew closer to the recovering girl. The boar rammed into a white glyph that separated the two. The boar tumbled backwards, its stomach exposed. A swift strike from the girl clad in red brought the end of the boar. Once the boar began decomposing, Ruby turned to Weiss who had stood up in the middle of the fight. Her hand stretched towards Ruby. Before either girl could talk, port cleared his throat.

"We are clearly in the presence of a wonderful leader to coordinate such a surprise attack. That is all for today, class dismissed."

The rustle of clothing and talking filled the room as students began to file out.

"Well done Ruby."

Ruby refused to look at Weiss and walked straight past her.

Weiss turned to Yang and Blake, a look of hurt on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Yang shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

Weiss looked confused.

"Then why did she ignore me?"

Yang stayed silent for a moment then patted Weiss's head.

"I'll talk to her about it."

Weiss had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for her. Nothing she could do about it though if Ruby didn't want to talk. She looked at Blake one final time then proceeded to her next class with the rest of her team, history with Oobleck.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ruby?" The concerned voice of an older sister followed the fading sound of boots against the carpet.

Yang had quickly caught up with her younger sister, gripping her arm and moving her hair. Dark red.

Yang sighed, nothing was going to happen in this state. Best to leave Ruby alone and let her sort things out herself.

Before Yang had walked out of earshot, she heard something from Ruby.

"That might not happen out in the field, Yang."

So that's what was on Ruby's mind.

"Thinking you'll die if you can't take care of yourself?"

Ruby said nothing and entered their dorm, leaving Yang in silent halls.

* * *

Yang pushed open the doors leading into the history class, easily spotting the snowy hair of Weiss amongst the sea of darker hair.

"So, how did it go?" Weiss glanced nervously towards Yang.

Yang sat next to Weiss, an uneasy silence drifting between them.

Yang shook her head causing Weiss's heart to sink. Was this how it was going to be? Ruby blowing her off every time she did something wrong?

Any further thought was interrupted as a green haired blur zipped through the middle of class and stood behind the desk at the bottom.

"Greetings class, my name is Dr. Oobleck. I will be teaching the history of Remnant. Are there any questions?"

Oobleck looked around the room before landing at the vacant seat next to Yang.

"Team RWBY, where is your leader?"

Weiss and Yang turned to each other. Telling Oobleck that the team was in an argument already would not look good for them.

Weiss opened her mouth to respond.

"She's not feeling very well, professor."

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee.

"On the first day? No matter. Let us begin."

Oobleck began his lesson on the Faunus war against humanity and the major battles that accompanied it.

The lesson seemed to pass by fairly quickly for the class, or at least Oobleck made it feel that way.

Weiss jumped in her seat at one point Oobleck nearly shouted at Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to the class. Tell me, what was the turning for the Faunus at Fort Castle?"

Jaune seemed to stammer his response, a side effect of a rude awakening, but he noticed Pyrrha making circles around her eyes.

"They, um, had binoculars!"

The class fell silent at Jaunes confident answer. A laugh finally broke the silence.

"Mr. Winchester, do you have the answer?"

"It's easier to train an animal than a human."

An opening of the doors into the room halted the conversation as all eyes turned to the door.

"Miss Rose, so glad you could join us. Do you have any idea as to why the Faunus won the battle at Fort Castle?"

Expecting eyes bore into Ruby.

"The advantage the Faunus had at the battle of Fort Castle was night vision. General Lagune tried to attack the Faunus position at night and lost a majority of his forces."

The lifeless voice of Ruby replied as she took the empty seat to complete her team's row.

Oobleck took one more sip from his coffee before running back to his desk.

"Excellent answer Miss Rose."

The bell rang before Oobleck could continue.

"That is all we have time for today class. Be sure to read the assigned pages before next class."

The students began to shuffle out of the grand doors in the back.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, come see me please."

Pyrrha looked worriedly towards Jaune, who silently gestured for her to leave.

Weiss hurriedly went to Ruby to apologize for what she had done in Port's Classroom.

"Ruby, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to take the credit."

Ruby stayed silent, causing Weiss's heart to sink.

A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Out in the field, we won't be able to help each other all the time. You could get injured or I could, then what?"

Ruby's monotone voice made that hurt a lot more than Weiss was expecting. With the statement, however, Weiss realized something, Ruby sounded concerned for her.

"Ruby, does- does this mean you're worried about me?"

What little hope Weiss had was cut short when Ruby shook her head.

"No, I'm just here to graduate a hunter academy, then I'm not working with anyone ever again."

Weiss ignored the comment Ruby had made and tackle hugged the shorter girl.

"You do care about me!"

After a small, harmless fight and giggles from the taller women of RWBY, Weiss had been dislodged from Ruby and apologized for her behavior. A Schnee shouldn't act childish. Ruby stated she would be returning to the dorm to study while the rest of the team gathered in the cafeteria for food. Weiss had noticed something mysterious about Ruby before she disappeared from view.

Engraved into the skin behind Ruby's ear was a small, yellow rose.

"Yang, I saw a yellow rose on Ruby. Does she have a tattoo?" Weiss glanced curiously at the older sister.

"It's best you hear what it is from Ruby herself. She won't talk to me ever again if I tell you."

Weiss glared at Yang.

"What do you mean she'll never talk to you again?"

Yang rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Just ask her, Weiss."

Yang's agitation was clear. Weiss believed it better to ask Ruby instead of being a melted snow cone. Weiss abruptly turned and sped away from Yang before she got any worse. She reached the dorm room in minutes and gently knocked on the door.

"Ruby, are you in there?"

No response came from the other side. Weiss pushed open the door to find Ruby sleeping on the top bunk. Softly closing the door behind her, Weiss walked towards Ruby and parted the hair covering her ear to find a black rose.

"I swear there was a yellow rose there."

Weiss slapped her hands over mouth, Ruby's once sleeping form staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

Weiss shifted her eyes around looking for anything that would change the situation.

"I was uh – looking at your tattoo?" Weiss nodded. "Yes, looking at your tattoo."

"Right."

Ruby flipped back over and went back to sleep.

"Are you not going to talk about it?"

"No," Ruby's flat voice stated.

"Is there a reason you don't want to talk about it? I am your partner, you know."

Ruby stayed silent. Why did this tattoo bother her so much?

 **Weiss gets a starting peak at the reason Ruby is Ruby. I am also making a new story a SC2 x RWBY that will hopefully have longer chapters in it.**


End file.
